The present invention relates to remote control devices, particularly to access control devices, and especially to garage door openers for motorcycles.
Remotely controlled motorized garage door openers have become popular with motorists who prefer to operate garage doors, security gates and the like without leaving their cars. Most such openers operate in response to a pre-set, coded radio signal. Commonly, the motorist carries a portable, battery-powered push-button transmitter in the car. To open the door or gate, the motorist reaches for the transmitter and pushes the button.
In order not to distract themselves searching for misplaced transmitters or reaching for unfamiliar controls, motorists commonly attach such a transmitter to the car""s sun visor. They may also insert the transmitter in the vehicle""s cigarette lighter socket or permanently install it on the vehicle, in which case batteries are unnecessary. A permanently installed transmitter is less likely to be misplaced or stolen. To prevent unwanted operation or inspection by children, prowlers and snoops, the transmitter may be wired so that it has no power until someone operates the ignition switch with the car key. Nixon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,605 and Wahl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,262 exemplify such installations.
A permanently installed transmitter may be triggered without distraction or fumbling if it is wired to one of the vehicle""s pre-existing switches located within the motorist""s reach Christensen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,101 describe such an installation. The motorist briefly toggles the vehicle""s headlamp dimmer switch one or more times to selectively operate one of several doors.
There may be times, however, when the motorist prefers not to flash the headlamp or other accessory that is normally controlled by the switch that triggers the transmitter. Such unintended operation might annoy the motorist and might also disclose the method of operation to bystanders. Motorcyclists, especially, would benefit from further refinements to the subtlety, safety and convenience with which they enter and leave secured areas.
It is an object of the present invention to allow motorists to conveniently operate remotely controlled security barriers by using familiar vehicular controls that have fixed locations, rather than by finding and operating unfamiliar controls of portable remote control devices.
It is another object of the present invention to allow the rapid, simple and durable installation of a remote control device in such a manner that the device is safely integrated with the vehicle electrical system and with the pre-existing controls of the vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to permit the discreet operation of a security barrier so that the means by which the motorist operates the barrier is not readily apparent to onlookers and minimizes unwanted operation of other vehicle equipment.
In accordance with these objects and with others that will be described and will become apparent below, a vehicle-integrated access control device for operating a security barrier from a motor vehicle, where the motor vehicle has a plurality of pre-existing vehicle equipment controls and the security barrier has a barrier control operatively connected thereto for selectively opening and closing the security barrier in response to an access control signal, comprises an access control signal transmitter capable of selectively operating the barrier control, the access control signal transmitter being operatively connectable to the plurality of equipment controls of the motor vehicle such that, when the plurality of equipment controls are operated in a predetermined manner, the access control signal transmitter operates the barrier control.
An exemplary embodiment of a vehicle-integrated access control device according to the present invention includes a logical AND device having first and second input channels and an output channel, each of the first and second input channels having an OFF condition and an ON condition, each input channel being operatively connectable to an equipment control of the motor vehicle so as to register an ON condition when the respective equipment control is being operated in a predetermined manner, the output channel of the logical AND device being operatively connected to the access control signal transmitter so as to cause the access control signal transmitter to operate the barrier control when the first and second input channels simultaneously register an ON condition. This provides a straightforward implementation of the present invention.
In another exemplary embodiment, the first and second input channels of the logical AND device are operatively connectable to the left and right turn signal controls of a motorcycle, respectively. This provides for easy, safe, discreet operation of the transmitter by manipulating familiar controls of the motorcycle.
In another exemplary embodiment, the first and second input channels of the logical AND device comprise first and second electrical input conductors, each electrically connectable to a circuit of the electrical system of a motor vehicle.
In another exemplary embodiment, the first and second input channels of the logical AND device form high-impedance electrical circuits between respective first and second electrical switches of the motor vehicle and the electrical ground of the motor vehicle, so that the input channels collectively draw an electrical current which is effectively zero compared to that drawn by the items of vehicle electrical equipment that are controlled by the first and second electrical switches of the motor vehicle. This prevents the present invention from interfering with the operation of vehicle equipment.
Another exemplary embodiment includes a voltage reducing circuit providing a reduced operating voltage from the motor vehicle electrical system to the access control signal transmitter. Optionally, the voltage reducing circuit includes a Zener diode or a voltage divider.
Another exemplary embodiment substitutes a pair of transistor switches for the logical AND device as described above, the transistor switches being so connected to first and second electrical circuits of the motor vehicle and to one another as to provide a power input to the access control signal transmitter when the first transistor switch provides a first transistor output voltage while second electrical circuit of the motor vehicle is closed. The first and second electrical circuits of the motor vehicle may be the left and right turn signal circuits of a motorcycle. The circuits may be controlled either by separate switches or by a single rocker switch having a left-signal, right-signal and neutral position.
Another exemplary embodiment includes a logical AND device, as described above, with the additional feature that at least one input channel latches for a predetermined period, so that sequential actuation of a first and second vehicle equipment control within a predetermined period will cause the access control signal transmitter to send an access control signal. This exemplary embodiment is particularly useful on vehicles in which the left and right turn signal equipment controls are operatively connected to a single rocker switch.
Also in accordance with these objects and with others that will be described and will become apparent below, a vehicle-integrated access control device for operating a security barrier from a motor vehicle, where the motor vehicle has a plurality of motor vehicle equipment controls and the barrier has barrier operating means capable of selectively admitting a vehicle past the barrier in response to an access control signal, comprises:
signal transmitting means providing an access control signal to the barrier operating means in response to an activating signal; and
input means, operatively connected to the signal transmitting means, capable of providing an activating signal to the signal transmitting means when the plurality of motor vehicle equipment controls are operated in concert. In another exemplary embodiment, the input means are capable of providing the activation signal to the signal transmitting means when the plurality of motor vehicle equipment controls are operated simultaneously. The controls may be the left and right turn signals of a motorcycle.
Another exemplary embodiment includes first and second vehicle equipment control actuation detection means operatively connected to the first and second motor vehicle equipment controls and to the input means, the input means providing the activating signal to the signal transmitting means when the second motor vehicle equipment control is actuated within an interval beginning when the first equipment control is actuated and ending a predetermined time period after the first equipment control ceases to be actuated. This provides the latching function described above as useful where sequential inputs are intended to trigger transmission of the signal. The input means may comprise a logical AND device, or may comprise transistor switches, or any other logical or switching means sufficient to make the operation of the access control signal transmitting means dependent on the simultaneous (or sequential, as the case may be) actuation of equipment controls.
Also in accordance with these objects and with others that will be described and will become apparent below is a method of operating a security barrier from a motor vehicle where the motor vehicle has first and second pre-existing vehicle equipment controls and the security barrier has a barrier control operatively connected thereto for selectively opening the security barrier in response to an access control signal. This method comprises the steps of:
detecting an actuation of the first vehicle equipment control;
detecting an actuation of the second vehicle equipment control within an interval beginning with the actuation of the first vehicle equipment control and ending a predetermined time period after the cessation of actuation of the first vehicle equipment control; and
transmitting the access control signal to the barrier control upon the detection of the actuation of the second vehicle equipment control.
The method may be implemented using a variety of components such as those described above and detailed hereinbelow.
It is an advantage of the present invention that to operate the security barrier, the motorist needs only to use familiar controls which already belong to the vehicle and therefore are properly designed and located for safe and convenient use and durability.
It is an additional advantage of the present invention that a motoristxe2x80x94and especially a motorcyclist, whose actions are in plain viewxe2x80x94may transmit the access control signal without reaching for a control that onlookers might recognize as an access control.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention that the motorist may transmit the access control signal without operating the headlamps or other equipment of the vehicle where such operation would be unwanted or would attract unwelcome attention.